


Mistletoe

by wearingsunlight98



Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingsunlight98/pseuds/wearingsunlight98
Summary: While setting up for the Squad Christmas Party, Finn realizes their tree is a bit wonky. He brings it up to Poe — who, as we know, is incapable of keeping his hands off Finn for more than .5 seconds — and suggestive shenanigans ensue...
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be an absolute shitshow, just fyi... *grins evilly*
> 
> Also in this fic: Hux and Finn were raised together but aren’t blood-related, and Cassian and Poe are half-brothers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Finn blinked at the awkward branch in front of him. It was front and center on the Christmas tree in Poe’s apartment, just below a big hole in the branches…

It stuck out too far.  
It looked weird.  
Finn was not happy.

He pursed his lips. “That’s a big branch.”  
Two arms slid around his waist. “I’ll show you a big branch…”  
Poe’s voice was low, gravelly—  
  
Finn tried not to show how affected he was.

In the kitchen, Jess choked on her drink as Rey cackled next to her. “Jesus Christ,” she muttered, coughing in an attempt to get her breathing back in order.  
Finn just rolled his eyes, ignoring them. “Poe, I’m serious. Look at it.”

“Looks fine to me,” the older man replied impishly. He squeezed Finn’s torso, then began a slow exploration of Finn’s neck. The latter sighed and tipped his head back, momentarily distracted as Poe began leaving wet kisses along the dark skin.

“Oh my god, POE!!!” Jess hollered. “It’s a goddamn Christmas party, not a porn shoot!!!”  
Rey snorted into her cider. “Just wait ‘til Hux gets here.”  
“Lord help us.”

Back in front of the Christmas tree, the kisses had ceased and an argument was brewing.

“We have to cut it,” Finn was insisting, pointing at the protruding branch.  
Poe, by this point, had detached himself from his boyfriend and was now standing beside him with his arms crossed. “No, we don’t.”  
“Poe. It looks ridiculous.”  
“It looks like a tree branch.”

Finn’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t up for debate — we’re cutting it.”  
Poe gave him a Look. “Weird — this whole time, I thought we were in _my_ apartment—”  
“That doesn’t mean you get to call all the shots!”  
  
A dark grin. “Honey, that’s _exactly_ what it means.”  
Finn mentally cursed as a small shiver rippled through him.

Maybe Poe hadn’t noticed.  
(He totally had.)

Finn gave the older man a challenging glare. “I have a bit of a problem with authority.”  
Poe smirked and stepped closer, boxing him in against the tree. “Yeah. You also have a kink for it.”  
“You really think I’m just gonna give in—”  
“Ohhh, I don’t think, sweetheart, I _know_ —”

By this point, Jess and Rey had divvied up a bag of popcorn and were sitting atop the kitchen counter, watching the scene unfold with rapt attention.  
“I thought you were disgusted,” Rey whispered.  
“I was — I still am.”  
“And yet…”  
Jess smirked. “It’s like watching a carnivore tear into roadkill — you can’t look away.”

There was more snickering as they looked back at what had become an intense snogging session, the tree tipping back slightly as Poe leaned into Finn…and _that’s_ when Hux and Ben walked in.

“…What is _this_?” Hux asked, scowling as his hand flew up to gesture at the scene before him.  
Finn hastily pushed Poe off of him and scrubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
Ben snorted. “Typical.”

Poe, on the other hand, was shameless — he crossed his arms and casually leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face. “Hey, Hux.”  
“Don’t _hey_ me—”  
“Ben, looking lovely as ever—”  
“Save it, Dameron.”  
“Exc _use_ me,” Hux cut in, “I did not sign up for this—”  
“Sign up for what?”

The group turned to see Cassian reach the top of the stairwell. He stepped forward and leaned against the doorframe. “What’s my brother done this time?”  
“He was rubbing up against _my_ brother—”  
“Technically, he’s not your brother,” Rey piped up from the counter.

Cassian grinned. “He what now?”  
Ben rolled his eyes. “They were sucking tongues, who cares?”  
“ _I_ care,” Hux grumbled. “I was told this would be a Christmas party, not—”  
“IIIIII’m _so_ glad I agreed to come to this,” Jess remarked wryly.

“So, Hux,” Poe began, moving over to Finn (whose hands were covering his face), “just so we’re clear, I can’t do _this_ —”  
And he leaned in and bit the younger man on the neck.

Finn yelped (moaned).  
Jess and Rey guffawed (and nearly fell off the counter).  
Hux left (and was dragged back in by Ben).  
Cassian continued to lean against the doorframe (chuckling in an oddly proud sort of way).

And it was to this pandemonium that Rose, Jyn, and Snap (whose idea throwing a Christmas party had been in the first place) arrived, dismay and uncertainty clear on their faces as they stopped just short of the threshold.

“Um — what is going on?” inquired Rose, arching a brow.  
“I never ask,” Cassian answered, eyes full of mirth. “I just watch.”

***

“Since when are you into PDA?”  
“Since when are you into Jyn?”  
Cassian’s brows flew off his forehead. “I beg your pardon?”  
Poe grinned. “Oh, c’mon — you think I didn’t notice?”  
“Notice what?” Cassian pressed, glancing warily at his half-brother.

His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Well, the way you can’t seem to look at anyone else, for one—”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Dude.”  
Cassian worked his jaw. “I doubt she’s interested.”  
“I think you’d be surprised—”  
“Oh, what do you know?”

Poe stared at him. “Jesus, you’re dumb.”  
His brother’s eyes blazed. “Say that one more time—”  
“Alright look, if you don’t believe me then fine, I’m just sayin’ — you’re the only one she’ll share her whiskey with, and you know how she is about that stuff.”

A blink. “Fine…I’ll talk to her.”  
“Great—”  
“Right after you tell Hux what really happened to his Falconeri sweater.”

Ah. Yes. That.

The story he and Finn told Hux was that the cat had knocked over a glass of wine while the two were house-sitting. In an attempt to save it, Finn threw it in the wash with some _killer_ stain remover — and, to give credit where credit was due, the stain _had_ come out…

But then _Poe_ had thrown it into the dryer (because he’s an idiot and Finn wasn’t home to stop him) and, needless to say, the cashmere was ruined.

But that was just the cover-up — what _really_ happened was that he and Finn took advantage of the California King in the master bedroom, and the only thing that had been in reach to haphazardly clean themselves off before dropping off to sleep…

Was a certain cashmere sweater that had been folded on the nightstand.

The rest of the story was true, though.

Poe glared. “Really? That’s what you’re going with?”  
Cassian just shrugged, smirking slightly.  
Poe sighed, licked his teeth, then — much to his brother’s shock and dismay — squared his shoulders and marched over to Hux.

The things he did for love.

“Yo, Hux.”  
“ _What_?”  
“Remember that time I ruined your sweater?”  
“You mean the one you spilled wine all over and threw in the _dryer_ because you’re the world’s biggest halfwit?”  
“No, no — the one I threw in the dryer ‘cause it had Finn’s cum all over it.”  
“… _WHAT?!?!?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Leave comments and kudos if you so wish, they are much appreciated <3 I’m hoping to be able to crank out a handful more of these Christmas one shots this week, fingers crossed...
> 
> Lots of love! Stay safe! <3


End file.
